Canyon in the Soul
by Crystal7
Summary: Jobal reflects on what happened to her daughter, Padme, her missing grandchild, and the events that are unfolding. ROTS SPOILERS


Canyon in the Soul

Synopsis: Padme's mother thinks about her daughter's death, the missing grandchild, and the end of the Republic.

Jobal Naberrie sat on the railing of the balcony that overlooked the lake. It was vast and there was nothing around but the birds, the water, and the mountains. Besides the scenery there were Jobal's dark and sad thoughts. Her long hair flowed behind her in the breeze and she was reminded of her daughters. Sola had chosen the route that lead to family and happiness, while Padme had chosen the route that led to politics, and ultimately her death.

She closed her eyes as the tears welled up and slowly spilled over. She blamed herself. Ruwee, her husband, and she had moved Padme in that direction, under the belief that it would only last into her teens. When Padme's term as queen was over she chose to become a senator, and then somehow became involved in scandal.

She had heard of her daughter's pregnancy through the channels of the media and her daughter had refused to comment on it. She opened her eyes just in time to see a large, blue colored bird, fly across the lake, into the direction of the snow-capped mountain. The breeze rustled through the trees and she watched as a small leaf floated down from the tree and into the lake.

Jobal's heart was shattered. Her daughter, who was not married, had been pregnant. Word spread like a wildfire throughout Naboo. Due to Naboo customs nobody dared to ask who the father was, since Padme didn't offer, out of respect, whether Padme had been a willing participant or not, Jobal was uncertain.

She heard someone walk up behind her and she reached her hand up and Ruwee slid his hand into hers, "Padme would not have been happy living in this universe we have created."

"You mean that Palpatine had created for us," Jobal said, bitterness rising in her voice. Senator Palpatine had been someone that Jobal had respected and now she despised. She sighed and leaned back. Her back rested on Ruwee's chest and he wrapped his free arm around her front. Jobal rested her other hand on top of his.

"We're entering dark times," Ruwee replied.

Jobal closed her eyes and the hurt of recent events was threatening to burst out, "I just wish," she faltered, "Where is our grandchild?" she burst out. All the weeks she had been wanting to cry burst out of her then and there.

Ruwee clutched her tighter, "You remember what Jedi Master Obi-Wan and Senator Bail Organa said."

Jobal shook her head violently, "It doesn't make sense." She sucked in a breath, the tears still falling, "If both Padme and her child died in childbirth, where is the body? Was it a boy or girl?" Jobal's voice shook with anger and violence. She already had two grandchildren, but this grandchild was the only grandchild of her youngest daughter.

Ruwee pressed his lips to the top of Jobal's forehead, "Obi-Wan and Bail explained this. The child was beyond recognition. When Padme's ship crashed-" it was Ruwee's turn to falter.

"I wonder who the father was. Padme wouldn't speak of it." Jobal whispered.

Jobal tightened her grip on both of Ruwee's hands as she stared out at the lake. Ruwee was just as emotional and confused as she was. They had lost their youngest daughter and her child. Ruwee was right when he said they were entering dark times. Palpatine, who had just declared himself emperor, was destroying democracy all over the galaxy. His right hand, the mysterious Darth Vader, was murdering Jedi across the galaxy. Somehow she knew with absolute certain that Padme's young Jedi friend, Anakin Skywalker, was dead.

After several moments of silence Jobal finally said, "You were right about Padme. She would never survive in this new galaxy. Seeing what happened, what is going to happen, it would kill her."

Ruwee stared out at the lake before answering, "It already has."

Jobal swung around and Ruwee helped her step down. He hugged her. Jobal sighed, "I want to find out what really happened to our grandchild."

Ruwee, his voice muffled by Jobal's hair, "If Master Kenobi and Senator Organa are keeping him or her from us it must be for the child's own protection."

Jobal pulled back and looked at Ruwee, their arms still wrapped around each other, "Protection from what?"

Ruwee paused for a moment before giving the answer that Jobal knew was coming, "Protection from the child's father, perhaps. We don't know who it is or who it was. If our grandchild is still out there you and I both know that Kenobi and Organa will protect him or her."

Jobal pulled back farther and intertwined her fingers with her husbands, "I hope so."

Ruwee wrapped one arm around her shoulders and guided her back to the house, "I do too."

THE END

Special Note: I just have this feeling that someone's going to comment on my "not married" section. Remember, that even though Padme and Anakin were married, nobody but the two of them knew about it. In the movie version of ROTS, not even Obi-Wan knew that Anakin and Padme were married, just that they were love and were having a child together.


End file.
